Just A Dance
by sleeplessinbudapest
Summary: This was just a dance, Rogers. She wouldn't read too much into it and therefore, neither would you. ONE-SHOT


**Hello,**

**This is my first fic in the Marvel/Avengers fandom. I tend to write things spontaneously and this one definitely wasn't planned. I was just listening to "Only Hope" (one of my favorite songs) by Switchfoot and this happened, so... yeah. **

**The pairing here is Steve/Natasha, although very subtle. I would've paired Natasha with Clint because I'm also a Clintasha shipper, but lately I've been into Romanogers more. I blame it all on _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_.**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly.**

* * *

**Just A Dance**

New York City was almost back to normal a month after the Chitauri incident, thanks to SHIELD and their highly trained, highly efficient cleanup personnel. The Avengers knew it wasn't their fault that half the city had been destroyed during the battle, but they still felt bad about it. Which brought Tony Stark to propose the idea of a benefit gala to help raise money for the city's reconstruction. And that was how the superheroes, sans Thor who had to "escort" Loki back to Asgard, found themselves impeccably dressed to the nines and surrounded by New York's socialites and higher-ups.

Natasha Romanoff had been sitting at the Avengers table observing everyone around her while wondering where her partner, Clint Barton had gone off. She understood why he refused to be with a lot of people at the moment. After all, some of SHIELD's senior agents were present and she knew as well as Clint that not all of them had easily accepted what went down on the helicarrier while he was under Loki's mind control was simply not Clint's fault. _Although it would help if he stopped blaming himself too_, Natasha thought bitterly. Taking a sip of her champagne, she saw Bruce Banner talking to a man whom Tony Stark had just introduced him to. Meanwhile the billionaire had excused himself as soon as the band started playing the next song, Pepper Potts by his side as they made their way to the dance floor.

'_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over and over again'_

Natasha smiled to herself, recognizing the song. Lost in her own thoughts, she tried to hide her surprise when she looked up to find Steve Rogers, dressed in dark grey suit and skinny black tie, standing in front of her.

"Could I have this dance, ma'am?" the soldier asked with a soft smile, though Natasha didn't miss the slight apprehension in his voice.

"Sure," she found herself saying, "but only if you start calling me Natasha."

"Very well, Natasha." Steve smiled again and offered her his arm. Once they reached the dance floor, Natasha noticed Steve looked a bit flustered.

"Um, I… Actually, I don't know how to dance." He confessed, blushing slightly. _Well done, Rogers. Way to embarrass yourself. If she hadn't realized you were an idiot before, she definitely will now._

"Well, now is a good time as any to learn then, isn't it?" He heard Natasha say, an amused expression on her otherwise stoic face. Natasha found it somewhat endearing that Steve would ask her to dance even though he had never done it before. She, on the other hand, was a great dancer and an even better teacher. They mostly just swayed together, but Steve was a quick learner.

"I wouldn't have believed you didn't know how to dance." She couldn't help but tease him.

"I have the best teacher." Steve simply answered, his blue eyes were bright with..._is that affection?_ Natasha dismissed that thought quickly and blamed it on the lights instead. She could feel his hold on her tighten as they got more comfortable with the rhythm.

'_Sing to me of the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing_

_And laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again'_

Natasha looked up only to have Steve gazing back at her. They were so close. She marveled at how handsome he was. _Wait, what!? Where did that come from? _Her face heated up and she swiftly rested her chin on his shoulder to hide (she would deny if asked) the blush that slowly crept up to her face. _Must be all those champagne_, she reasoned. _Yes, that must be it._

Steve was sure Natasha could hear how fast his heart was beating. _This was just a dance, Rogers. She wouldn't read too much into it and therefore, neither would you. _He took a few deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down. He still couldn't believe he had Natasha Romanoff, codename Black Widow, in his arms. Despite everything, she truly was the most beautiful woman Steve had ever seen since he woke up from his seventy years of sleep.

'_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope'_

The last verse flowed, signaling the end of the song. Natasha stepped back a little and Steve reluctantly let go of his hold on her.

"Thank you for the dance, Natasha." He said, kissing her hand.

"My pleasure, Steve."

"Have a good night." Steve offered her another smile before walking away from the party.

Natasha watched the spot where he had been a few seconds ago and shook herself slightly. Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught a glimpse of Clint who was back at their table and was currently waving a bottle of what sure had to be Stark's best stash of vodka in her direction. _Perfect timing. She was definitely in need of a stronger drink right now._

* * *

**Please let me know what you think.**_  
_


End file.
